Stupid, Sadistic, and Suicidal
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: There is a heavy line between guard and inmate, but the line soon begins to fade away when those titles are thrown away and they both give into their desires. IchiRuki, dark, and mature content.


**Stupid, Sadistic, and Suicidal**

**By**

**DeathsLittleBirdie**

**Warning: Mature content and language.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

A bell rang, echoing into the ears of inmates, before the barbaric shouts of guards echoed around every cell. The criminals, paying their debts for their atrocious crimes, stepped out with no emotion on their face. All of them knew the consequences of showing any emotion in the hellhole known as prison, but one did not care.

A smug smirk was on the face of one of the most cocky inmate. Eyes slightly narrowed as they took in every detail of the "home" she had been forced to stay in for five years now. The floor was worn out, blood stains that even bleach could not remove left splotches that reminded both inmate and guard how horrid the prison could be. The dust covered tables barely stood due to the condition of their old and damaged age. Splinters pushing anyone away so they could not be fixed.

The musky smell of guards filled the inmate's nose, in which caused most of them to stiffen under the guards' eyes.

The smirk on the prisoner's face widen, causing the somewhat innocent look to die away within moments.

"Get that smile off your face, Kuchiki!"

Kuchiki Rukia. Inmate Number 14809, Cell 179.

Convicted serial killer and professional paid killer.

She was not one to be taken lightly, even if her height was something that could be easily over come. The guards that had the misery of working for as long as she had been around knew that very well. For they had witnessed the small woman senselessly kill a guard for stealing and taking a bite of her apple.

One guard in particular remember how she had ruthlessly bathed the man in his own blood with her bare hands before standing above her victim and biting the apple in her blood soaked hand.

Her grin was sickeningly sweet, venomous to any person foolish enough to get on her bad side, and deadly enough to anyone who had the misfortune of gaining her odd sense of attention.

There was only one guard that had gained her interest, and for obvious reason.

No man had such unnatural, unruly, and strange head of hair. Bright as sunlight, and soft to the touch. She would know, she had the satisfaction of running her hand through the crazy mane when he had lifted her off her latest victim. He remembered how wide his eyes had gotten when he felt the small woman run her hands freely through his head, how her breath on his ear made his body freeze.

The guard could still fell her smile against his neck.

What she didn't know, was that he had his eyes on her longer than she had her eyes on him. His mind was twisted, abnormal even, no doubt about that. However, he was very skilled in hiding that small nuisance. The thing he loved to study in the dark pits of his room in his little home were the minds of killers. How they worked, how the choose their victims, and how the killed with no sense of regret.

Serial killers fascinated him, and Kuchiki Rukia was the prime example of that fact. He had followed the story of her kills since they began to appear in the news. How she adored killing her victims and marking their body with a Chappy symbol with her pure white katana she had called Sode no Shirayuki so lovingly.

A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth as he thought back to the first time he had seen the craving on human flesh, needing to keep professional at all times. He closed his eyes, focused on getting back to work, before he stepped out to lead the inmates to the yard.

He could fell many eyes watching him, and he couldn't blame the females. Many of them had been in here longer than he had been alive. Many missed the feel of a man's skillful touch. Yet, though he pitied their depraved bodies, their mind choose their suffering. Many of the women following him were doomed to be in prison until their death, they shall never feel the pleasure of having a male's affection.

His hazel eyes remained steady on the door, his body language tall and proud. The heavy boots of his uniform made an annoying, obnoxious noise as he lead the females to the nearby yard. He stood beside the now opened door, patting down every inmate before they were released into the yard. He could feel the needy aura vibrating off the female inmates when he ran his strong hands down their body.

He would be lying if he denied how big his ego got when they gave him begging looks. Yet, when it came down to his... favorite, the enlarged ego would be destroyed by her doing one measly thing.

"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo."

His body would tense by her cool voice rolling over him. How could such a soft and sincere voice belong to a woman who decapitated people for a living? For a moment, he did nothing, but take in the feel of her curvy hip in his grasp, before he slowly continued. He could feel her smile from her smug laugh, which caused him to look up defiantly at the woman with gleaming eyes.

"Taking your time today, aren't we?" She cooed with a tilt of her head. Ichigo stood up to his full height, his body towering over her small one while his eyes burned into hers.

"No talking, Kuchiki." He replied while his hand felt her shoulders for any weapons.

"You and I both know you don't ever want me to shut up, Ichi-Berry." Her voice was as soft as silk, but as deadly as venom.

His hands stopped at her waist when she whispered her response, the growling need of getting to feel more of the woman intensifying. But he knew better and pushed her away gently before he motioned for another inmate to come forward. A small pout formed her lips and her eyes darted to the woman he was now under the intense gaze of her interest. She made a note to make her suffer for ruining her time with her new curiosity.

She turned away and walked out to the star covered sky, amazed by how in the darkness of night, the stars managed to brighten the sky far better than the sun could. She smirked, feeling the cold morning air roll off her skin before she stepped into the yard.

The inmates were awakened by 4:30 A.M, sent out to the yard at 4:45 A.M, and sent inside for breakfast at 5:00 A.M before the day could begin.

Rukia couldn't ask for a better schedule. She was naturally a hard sleeper, which frightened her roommate immensely, and would stay awake to stare at the stars she loved. She slept in the day, in the comfort of the small patch of green grass that managed to survive the sun's affect. She had the confidence that no harm would come to her, no one was foolish enough to try anything while she slept.

For they knew that they would pay far worse than what they were serving in prison. Besides, the inmates could also sense a certain guard's odd aura around her, as if he spent his days watching her from a distance.

Either way, in a sense, Kuchiki Rukia was untouchable to both guards and inmates. Ichigo, however, had grown tired of that.

He wanted- No, needed-to have the small woman to himself. He had so many questions he had to ask her, his need to know more about a killer's mind growing intense. It had gotten so bad, that he even contemplated on killing someone to see and feel how a killer would when they ended a person's life. Ichigo closed his eyes, the dark ache in his chest hammering down painfully slow. When his eyes opened, he glanced over at the woman standing in the middle of the yard, basking the moonlight's glow. His grip tightened on an inmate's calf, his gaze shifting back when he felt her shiver beneath his grip.

Disgusted with himself for accidentally groping an accused body trafficker, he sent the woman on her way before he closed the door of the prison.

Once the door locked beneath his touch, he released a smirk when his mind clicked, just like the lock.

Though Kuchiki Rukia was a killer, she had a human body that had needs. She hid the urge for sex, she had to. So, Ichigo decided that maybe if he seduced the young killer, he could get into her mind at the same time.

Both would win; Ichigo would finally get the answers he wanted, and Rukia could finally bask in the touches of a male.

He nodded, pleased with his idea before he turned back to face the yard. It would be no skin off his body to have not only her mind, but her body. In fact, it would be a bonus. For who could deny that beneath the deadly vibe she gave, was a very attractive woman.

And it would fulfill his need as well. He had long ago forgotten the last meaningful fuck he had. The women he's had where beautiful, yes, but they were empty fucks. They could only satisfy his body, but not his mind. Unlike Rukia, who not only filled his mind, but also had a body with delicious curves.

Ichigo chuckled to himself, frightening the guard next to him, and looked up at the same moon Rukia had her eyes locked on for some time now.

The blackness of his desire grew sinful when he realized he could have her body as well, causing his sanity to slowly fall to pieces slowly.

If only he knew that she also had something planned for her little berry.

* * *

"RIOT!"

Guards rushed to the scene of the large crowd of women practically skinning themselves alive with their hands. The more cowardice inmates crawled on their hands and knees, desperate to escape the insanity and small bean bags being shot into the crowd.

What had started the riot?

Inmate 14809 had viciously attacked Inmate 2985.

Who are the women?

Ex-lover of Sosuke Aizen, who attempted to have his wife murdered, Senna and convicted murderer Rukia.

No one knew what had happened. All Ichigo saw was his obsession casually walk up behind the unsuspecting woman before brutally grabbing the back of her head and bashing it against the hard building. Now, all Senna was a brutally murdered woman while Rukia remained sitting on top of the deceased woman's body. Her grin was wide as she watched guards cautiously surround her with guns ready. Rukia looked down at the blood on the floor before graciously dabbed two fingers into the red liquid and colored her plump lips. Disgust was the main emotion that ran through the terrified guards, only two people felt the great power of the act alone.

Rukia knew very well she had tempted the man that had been watching her, knowing all too well about how his mind was working. She saw a lot of herself within Kurosaki Ichigo. The blood-lust slowly making its way into his well protected soul. Every person she had ever encountered had a dark lust for something, they were just too weak to indulge themselves in the sinful blackness that was their need.

Rukia knew a foolish guard was approaching from behind, but decided to let the idiot grab her and pull her to her feet. She could feel by how tense the guard was that he was new to death, his labored breathing making her laugh as her feet made a trail of crimson footprints on the ground.

"You're disgusting. How do you get off on killing people?!" He barked as both inmates and guards made way.

"How? It's simple, really. I am like a Goddess who reaps lives. Untouchable and uncontrollable. The feeling of sending souls to Hell, Heaven, and everything in-between is the sweetest intoxication on this Earth! It's better than the sweetest sex and the bitter pleasure of money! So, those that answer your question? Hmm?"

All she got was the man's labored breath before she was placed into the hands on another guard.

"Thank you, Renji. I'll take it from here."

Rukia smirked at both things. Finally knowing the name of the guard that had questioned her motives and for whom the handsome voice belonged to. Her eyes slowly drifted up toward the tan and unreadable face of her beloved Kurosaki Ichigo, his eyes hidden amongst his shaggy hair. She turned her head to watch the bright redhead give her a disdained before making a quick leave.

Both Rukia and Ichigo watched as he emptied his stomach from the small opening coming from the closing door. Which caused the young killer to bark out a laughter that shock Ichigo to the core. His mask broke completely and he stared at the woman in awe as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes from her laughter.

Her head then suddenly snapped up, the smile gone, and stared blankly at the guard with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo stared back in her swirling violet eyes. They both peered into the others soul and a smirk appeared on Rukia's face when she saw the hidden want deep in his eyes.

"So, you have it too?" She purred sweetly. Ichigo narrowed his gaze at her before placing the woman in handcuffs.

"You're in for it now, Kuchiki. No doubt that the state is going to issue the death sentence on you." Ichigo said sternly, leading the small woman to the lone room nicknamed "Hollow Hole".

The Hollow Hole was a room empty of everything. No bed, no sink, and no toilet. It was punishment for those who broke the rules in prison. Yet, Rukia did not show any ounce of regret once the pale green doors were open. Ichigo looked at the two guards standing beside the door and motioned them to leave.

"But sir, she can't be left to just one guard... She's dangerous." One slender looking guard said.

All Ichigo had to do was narrow his burning brown eyes and that had the two guards walking away. Ichigo watched as until the empty hallway was completely void of life other than Rukia and himself before pushing the younger female inside.

Skillfully, Rukia caught herself from falling face first by landing on her left knee. She looked over her shoulder with a glare, expecting to only find a closing door, only to see Ichigo standing above her. Eyes hidden beneath hair colored like the sun, Ichigo smirked when Rukia's eyes shifted over to the closed door. She stood up, but did not move away from him when Ichigo took a step forward. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly at the nearing man.

"Ah, coming at me while I'm handcuffed? You're an opportunist, just like me."

Her voice managed to strike him like a whip. His eyes finally stared at her own eyes, narrowed and heated. She gave a small chuckle, shaking her head before putting her head down.

"Did I hurt your feelings, comparing a monster like myself to a human like you? Those it make your blood boil?" Rukia cooed, giggling with her hair covering her eyes.

A hand wrapped around her neck, yet her grin remained in place as she was forced to stare deeply into his eyes. His face was only inches away from hers, and her scent was driving him mad. They stood there for moment on end, until a smile finally appeared on Ichigo's face.

"By the way you talk it sounds like you know me so well, Rukia." He gently said, his thumb lovingly stroking her lower lip. He felt her smile grow under his thumb and nearly growled when her small tongue poked out of her lips and licked his nail.

"But I do, Ichigo. You see, I'm pretty damn good at reading people. The women here are weak, the guards weaker. That Renji guy makes himself feel better by bullying other guards and inmates. The head of this jail is a fat pig looking for money. And you? Oh, you're a strange egg, aren't you?"

Her words webbed themselves selfishly into his mind. His body began to go tense and he released his grip on her before taking a step back. He eyed her menacingly before raising his head.

"What makes you say that? You and I haven't even spoken well enough for you to know me."

"Are you deaf? I told you, I'm good at reading people. Though you're not an open book like a lot of the people I've killed, I can still read you like I know the back of my hand. You want something from me; you want my mentality and my thinking. My body is just a cherry on top. You may be asking how I'm able to read you so well after you've trained yourself to be as stoic as possible? Allow me to fill you in."

Ichigo did not stop her when she rammed her body into his. He did not even protest when she fell on top of him or when his back met the cruel floor. She sat up against his groin, slowly rocking her hips against his already suffocated arousal. His head was thrown back and he nearly cried out when her tongue ran up his toned neck.

"It's because you and I are so much alike. We are stupid, sadistic, and suicidal. Stupid because of how sloppy we can be while trying to hide our tracks, sadistic because the blood-lust wouldn't have us any other way, and suicidal because we cannot be killed by those who did not create us. No, the only way you and I could die is if we offed OURSELVES off! We own our lives, us Gods of Death, and we are the only ones that can take it away."

Her grinned stared down at him as she looked down at him. Though she was still in cuffs, she managed to get him practically cornered. His eyes were wide as he watched her raise herself up. The subtle smile finally appeared on her face and she gently soothed his lust by slowly moving her lower body sensually on him. Ichigo tried to sit up, to move, but the small woman had him pinned down with her daring gaze.

Then, she whispered;

"If you want my mind, body, and soul then you must give me yours. And if you refuse, I'll gut you like a fish. So, what will it be, Kurosaki Ichigo? Do want to cover the world in red with me?"

His answer was given when he finally moved to kiss her sinful lips. His arms wrapped themselves possessively around her small frame, his hands removing the cuffs from her hands. His lips moved quickly against hers, swallowing each moan and purr she gave. He was greedy, and he wanted more. Once her hands ran through his hair, he had her pushed onto her back harshly. She gave a small huff and glared at the man staring hungrily at her. Sitting up on her elbows, she narrowed her gaze as Ichigo removed the upper half of his uniform.

"I don't like being dominated, Ichigo." Rukia growled.

She was silenced when her body was pushed down by his, hissing when his teeth buried themselves deeply into the curve of her neck. Her nails dug into his bare back and she arched her chest closer to his when she felt her blood slowly running down her neck.

"You'll get your turn next time. Right now, shut up and take your punishment for toying with me."

His voice sent shivers down her body and wetness to collect out her core. It had been years for her, five to be exact. And as Ichigo thought, she was a woman who had needs that needed to be quenched. Rukia grimaced when she felt his abs against her clothes nipples. He continued to mark her flawless skin with greedy bites, his lower body begging for freedom.

Though she was happy he sat up so she could remove the shirt on her, the absence of his heated body made her hiss at his leering face. Rukia quickly tossed away the nuisance she called shirt and reached for her pants. Once her pants were discarded, she was rewarded with sight of Ichigo's naked body.

Covered in sweat, toned and perfect abs, and a very large present in-between his legs.

It was pointing at her direction and she purred at the site of the pre-cum drizzling down his shaft. She licked her lips and got on all fours, licking Ichigo's shoulder before lowering her head.

"I just need a taste... Does it taste like strawberries?" teased Rukia before she blew air onto the head of his cock. Ichigo wanted to respond to her comment, but instead released a roar when he felt her mouth engulf his swelling member.

His hand grabbed a fistful of hair, bucking into her wet cavern weakly as she did wonders. Her tongue swirled around his tip before she would try to swallow him whole. Her hands gripped his thighs, occasionally massaging the shaking limbs as she went faster.

Ichigo finally fell back, allowing the petite woman complete control over him as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth. Rukia could feel her juices running down her thigh, her own pleasure being neglected. Keeping one hand on his thigh, the other went between her thighs and slowly teased her lower lips.

The moment she moaned gently from her own finger, Ichigo filled her moist mouth with his burning seed. She swallowed willingly, almost to the point that there was none left. She pulled away her mouth and cried out as her aching fingers buried themselves deeper inside her pussy.

Ichigo, after having finished falling from his high, watched as Rukia rode her fingers almost violently. Her head was thrown back as she finger fucked herself hard. Ichigo could see her juices run down her wrist, juices he wanted to lick clean.

He grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her rapid movement and making her huff angrily at him. He smirked at her flushed face, pulling her hand away from her wanton sex and pulling her wet fingers to his lips.

Ichigo swiftly licked her dainty fingers, watching as Rukia grinned back at him. Her hand ran down his chiseled chest before she neared her lips to his ear.

"Do you like the taste?" She whispered sultry into his ear.

"Sweeter than candy."

Once again, she was pushed down onto her back and once again he hovered powerfully over her much smaller body. Rukia glared up at him, but bit her lip when she felt him gently rubbing the head of his cock up and down her lips. She looked up at Ichigo, daring him to move, before she was thrown into a whole other world.

He had entered without her permission, yet she would not deny the ecstasy-like feeling that came from his brash move. Rukia clung to his body and released a loud scream once she was completely filled by him. He had to be the biggest she had ever taken, and though it hurt, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure rippling through her.

Her legs wrapped themselves possessively around his waist once he began to move, whimpering and moaning each time he pulled in and out.

Ichigo had finally done it, he owned his most prized obsession. He was chained to her, just as she was chained to him. Finally, they were one.

His eyes where hooded with lust and insanity, his his pumping into the small woman faster than he had ever gone before. No other woman made him feel the lust she brought upon him, no other woman held him so tightly in her web, and no other woman could feed his growing need to bloodshed.

Rukia was everything he needed, he could die with her now. But not at this moment, not when her body and mouth begged for him to continue. He was like a monster as he pounded into her body, the sweat dripping down his body onto hers.

Rukia, who had long ago shut her eyes, opened them wide and stared into the pool of eyes she had wanted to herself for some time. Her nails left crimson lines down his back, which only made him buck harder and faster into her shaking body.

The floor beneath her scratched at her back painfully, earning crimson lines of her own. Yet, she did not care. Blood always made sex better.

His chest heaved him and down as she pummeled her lithe body with no mercy. He lost control of everything the moment he stepped into the room with her.

His sanity, common sense, and humanity were gone the moment she spoke to him.

All that made him human was now tossed away like trash, allowing his dark intent to take control.

He growled each time she would purr, scream, or cry out his name. Her own name sounding like a broken remedy on his lips. They meet one another with each movement, mimicking the other. Rukia dragged her long nails down his bicep, urging him to meet the end of the race with her.

His body went tense beneath her welcoming hand and he closed his eyes tightly as he felt his balls tighten.

When he finally came, he released a short roar before digging his teeth onto her flesh once again. In retaliation, her own canines meet his shoulder harshly, his blood drizzling down her throat gently.

Through muffled moans, they both untangled themselves from the other, their lips pulling away from their flesh. Breathing harshly, they stared at one another, the madness in their souls bright and very obvious in their eyes. Rukia licked her lips before she grinned and cupped Ichigo's face.

"Let's paint this world in blood."

* * *

Renji gaped at the TV in front of him, his coffee cup shattering on the floor. His girlfriend, Tatsuki, hurriedly entered the kitchen and watched with a scowl on her face as the reporter continued to do his job. As he spoke, the black haired woman finally realized why her boyfriend had dropped the cup, her own mouth open in shock.

_Two people, a male guard by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo and killer Kuchiki Rukia, killed ten guards, fifteen prisoners , and head of the prison late last night before making their escape. Bodies were pulled out in rows, some of the white sheets stained with blood for the crowd to see. They left one survivor, whose eyes were stabbed out brutally, to leave a message for all of us to hear._

"_We won't stop until the Earth is covered in decay bodies or until we end our own lives."_

_Police currently have no leads as to where the two have run off to, but it is important to lock all doors and windows at this-_

A blade shattered the glass of the TV, silencing it forever. Both Tatsuki and Renji turned around to see two figures in the shadows, their smiles obvious on their face.

"Hello everyone."

"We've come to give you a present."

In union, they spoke as they stepped out of the shadows.

"The gift of being our first victims since we have escaped."

* * *

_I'm the one who's so in love with you_

_I'm the one who's so in love with YOU!_

_Awe man, I'm gonna fill you all the way_

_Awe man, I'm gonna screw you all the way_

_'Cause I'm stupid, sadistic, and suicidal_

_Hard to accept but that's_

_The whole idea behind my motivation._

**Stupid, Sadistic, and Suicidal by MSI**

* * *

**`I've been wanting to post this forever! I got inspired by said song and ta-da! This is the result. I've always wanted to write out a crazy Rukia anyway. Hope you all enjoyed! By the way, more one-shots to come! X3**


End file.
